In the case of the conventional optical transceivers for optical fiber communications, an optical fiber was used to connect a transmitter of a host device to a receiver of a communication partner device and another optical fiber was used to connect a receiver of the host device to a transmitter of the communication partner device, requiring a plurality of optical fibers. From the viewpoint of simplifying the device configuration, for example, the module for optical transmission/reception described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-307656 adopts a configuration using a branching filter to couple the optical axis of a light emitting device and the optical axis of a light receiving device to a single fiber. A configuration on the optical transceiver side is, for example, the optical semiconductor device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H10-200154, in which a light emitting portion and a light receiving portion are formed each on the same substrate, the light emitting portion is arranged in a central region of the substrate, and the light receiving portion is arranged in such a ring shape as to surround the light emitting portion.